


HHH饼渣黑道双太子《DON》办公室play

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 预警：私设就是吒儿是那种白净纤细雌雄莫辨的莲藕式美少年，双性还有我的饼怎么可能只有一根对吧？哈哈哈哈打开就是直奔主题！说明一下，最烦前戏不到位就直接插的，大哥，您太天真了？要让我写豪华前戏也不是不行就是要磨稿磨很久，所以这样快乐快餐大家快来吃！





	HHH饼渣黑道双太子《DON》办公室play

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：私设就是吒儿是那种白净纤细雌雄莫辨的莲藕式美少年，双性  
还有我的饼怎么可能只有一根对吧？哈哈哈哈  
打开就是直奔主题！说明一下，最烦前戏不到位就直接插的，大哥，您太天真了？要让我写豪华前戏也不是不行就是要磨稿磨很久，所以这样快乐快餐大家快来吃！

我喜欢你，你发的标点符号对我来说都像鲨鱼嗅到的血腥味，强烈而吸引。 

落地窗前，哪吒的手腕被领带绑住撑在冰凉的玻璃上，身后的敖丙用手指在他嘴里搅动，身下用力地顶弄着。看着外面人来人往，回头含着泪呜呜地摇头。他咬了咬哪吒的耳廓，在耳边轻轻地说“不想被看到？求我。” 落地窗的玻璃是特殊材质，只能从里看到外，敖丙丝毫不担心怀里的人被看光。  
散乱的棕色长发披在脖颈后，敖丙撩起一缕哪吒的青丝凑近吸了一口气，“吒儿还是这么香…”  
“唔……你……别…” 因为被手指压着舌头，说不出完整的话，又无法吞咽，唾液顺着嘴角流下来。  
“啊？吒儿说什么？”敖丙搂着他纤细的腰，看了看交合处，两根巨物把粉色的穴口撑得又红又肿，蜜液沾了他满手，“吒儿咬得这么紧，真可爱…”  
敖丙不忍心看着哪吒的指甲快被他自己抓断，把着他的双腿，抱起他，一手捏紧他的下巴强迫他抬起头直视玻璃反光出的样子，“看看你自己，这么淫荡，还装什么？”

解开他手腕上的领带，藕白的双手被勒出几道深深的红印子，看上去有种奇异的凌虐美。从落地窗边走回内室椅子上，下身就这么连着，一步一撞，哪吒纤长白净的两条玉腿就这么挂着，门户大开地让人欣赏，他已经没力气反抗了。汁液随着撞击都堵在身体里，更何况敖丙这与常人不同的尺寸，白嫩的小腹被顶得凸起，隐约都能看见形状。敖丙满意地摸着他的小腹，恶意揉着，“啊……别…”本就被填的吃不下，这样剧烈地刺激带着他全身都在颤，敖丙掐着他大腿内侧的软肉，上次情爱留下的青青紫紫的痕迹还未完全消退就又被捏得泛红。  
“好涨……唔…你出去……” 敖丙走得极慢，为的就是故意折磨他，身下的柔软刺激得他头皮发麻，但他仍旧极力克制，缓慢地蹭过他的敏感点，用手指在他身上划着圈圈。  
好不容易挨到坐回椅子上，敖丙的手又不老实，不轻不重地揉着他的小花核，捻得他连叫声都变得娇了起来。“放手啊……嗯……要去了…”哪吒难耐地扭动着身子，觉得下身的小花突然缩紧，抑制不住地射了出来。白色的污浊弄了敖丙一裤子，黑色的西裤上到处都是黏黏腻腻的液体。  
“吒儿又射了呢…把我的裤子都弄脏了，要怎么罚你呢？”  
抱紧他的身体，薄薄的汗都把发丝粘在了脖子上，捧着他的脸轻轻吻着他，哪吒快被弄得失神，又轻又软的吻弄得他心痒，刚刚想责怪敖丙的话都被咽了回去。  
尚在高潮余韵中的花穴突然被抽离了，温热的液体从花穴流到腿上，哪吒被放在地上，紫红色的巨物猝不及防地出现在视线里。敖丙的那物不似他外表那般清秀，柱身青筋都涨鼓着。  
“乖吒儿，含进去。”  
哪吒突然起了玩闹的心思，用粉色的舌尖在上面轻舔着，又吸又嘬，一手握住一根抚慰着挺翘的欲望，随着炙热的温度被他握在手心里轻轻捏着，敖丙的呼吸变得粗重，却还耐着性子哄他。  
“别玩了，快吃。”一手轻抚着他垂在耳边的头发，大有再不听话就强迫的威胁之势。  
“你急什么，小爷怎么吃得下两个？”  
“刚才吃得下，现在也吃的下。” 敖丙笑得不怀好意。  
哪吒瞪了他一眼，慢慢地张口含进去，太大了吃不完，用舌头一点一点地舔弄着他的东西，温软的小嘴包裹着他，吃不进去的地方就用手握着，牙齿无意间轻轻的触碰，反而更加刺激，敖丙几乎要被他舔得失去理智，好想看他被欺负得泪流满面求饶的样子，抓着他的头发挺动身体，巨物长驱直入，在他粉嫩的唇瓣间进出着，细软的小舌来回扫着，哪吒努力张嘴迎合，直直得被顶到喉间。在哪吒快要喘不上气的时候抽出去，他趴在敖丙腿间喘着，感觉自己的身体有了想要的渴望。刚喘口气又被捏开下巴塞进去，他眼神迷离的淫靡样子彻彻底底刺激到敖丙的欲望。白净的小脸红红的挂着泪痕，跪在自己腿间含着自己的东西，高度满足了他的征服欲。

随着一个深入，浓稠的白浊悉数被他灌入口中，敖丙来不及让他吐出来，哪吒就直接全数咽进去了，嘴角溅出的白浊被他伸出舌头舔着，顺着锁骨流到胸前，清纯又淫艳。他站起来坐到办公桌上大张着双腿，挑衅地看着他，双腿中间一片狼藉，红肿的小穴还在一张一翕地渴求着。  
“我看你是欠干！”敖丙把他按在桌上，白浊滴在A4纸上也毫不在意，挺身将再次挺立的一物插进小花里，另一根在后穴口蹭了蹭，蜜液早已浸透下身，轻易就插进去了，两个小嘴都被填满了，再度被填充的花径比先前更涨了，扣着他的胯骨猛地一顶，哪吒脱力地抓紧了桌上的垫布，敖丙抱起他就着插入的姿势让他坐在自己身上，用手撑了撑穴口，方便自己入得更深。  
“嗯……不能再大了……”哪吒抓着他的肩膀，指甲深深地嵌进肉里。“敖丙……你在生什么气？”  
敖丙的动作一顿，哪吒知道他今天如此失控必事出有因。敖丙不说话，只更用力地干他，撞击的动作带着惩罚凌辱的意味更重了，任由他的呜咽声在办公室四散开来。哪吒被撞得直颤，骑乘的姿势只会入的更深，又苏又爽的感觉让他不能继续问问题，只得像一叶小舟一样被淹没在快感的海洋里。发狠地吸吮着他的红唇，又舔又咬，哪吒下意识地绞紧下身，交合处的水声越来越大，用白皙的双腿缠住他的腰，希望他的肏弄可以变得轻缓一点。

“太子爷？下午的会议还要开吗？” 门外的秘书突然敲门。  
小花突然收缩了一下，绞得死紧，以至于进出都变得困难了些。  
敖丙笑着看哪吒，“你回答她呀。”  
哪吒恨恨地看了他一眼，深吸了一口气平复气息，哪知道敖丙不但不停还一深一浅地顶着，酥麻的感觉让他说不出完整的话。  
“推迟……额…四个小时……”  
“哦哦好…您需要我的话就叫我。”  
呼，总算走了，哪吒捏了一把敖丙的手臂，从来没这么狼狈过，可却换来下身更激烈的动作。  
“你到底……啊…在生什么气……不说，我不原谅你……”  
敖丙叹了口气，“你坐他的车回家，还跟他牵手…”  
搂着怀里纤细白净的人，扣着他后脑吻住他，他不可能把他让给别人。  
哪吒想起来，那人只是同事而已，敖丙怎么想的那么多。  
看着哪吒走神，敖丙捏着他胸前的小红豆用力一拧。  
“啊！”他疼得缩紧了身子，却让快感又升了几度。  
“这种时候还走神？还是你更喜欢他？”  
“才不是……小爷只喜欢你一个人……那只是…嗯……同事而已啦。”  
“你下次不准单独见他！”孩子气的脾气一上来哪吒都拿他没办法，答应要求还不够，只好软话哄着，贴在他怀里被他肆意妄为。  
这样高强度的性事他承受不住，再一次被精液填满之后趴在敖丙身上睡着了。  
抱起他去浴室洗净两个人身上的东西，又把下午会议的材料准备好，敖丙才捏着那张哪吒和别人一起的照片点燃了冲进下水道里，他只能属于他一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 青龙帮太子爷敖丙x李氏财团太子爷哪吒  
众所周知，本三太子妃考驾照是用来当司机的。除了开车一无是处，自闭现场……能想象爷开车开到睡着吗？？困死我了


End file.
